Studio Gossip
by Quaggy
Summary: Donna tries to get Josh to watch Studio 60.


Title: Studio Gossip  
Rating: PG  
Originally published: June 26, 2007  
Notes: I never could get into Studio 60, but I had plenty of friends who did. I wrote this for them after their show was cancelled to try to give them a laugh. (They needed it.) I know that Studio 60 takes place in "our" world and West Wing is essentially an AU, but I think I can be forgiven, just this once, for ignoring cannon. Work with me here!

* * *

.

"You watching that show again?"

"It's getting good."

"Anything would be an improvement."

"No seriously, Josh. The old head writer and director came back."

"This makes a difference?"

"YES! Matt and Danny are absolutely brilliant."

"Who?"

"Matt Albie and Danny Tripp."

"Why do those names sound familiar?"

"Because they were practically synonymous with Studio 60!"

"Besides that."

"That movie you like? That's them."

"You mean the one with the lawyer and the trial?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, that was really good."

"You should watch Studio 60. You will not believe what the two of them can do!"

"I'll take your word for it."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I don't know. I just can't get into it. It's not my show, I guess. But I'm glad you like it."

"Did you know that Matt Albie used to date Harriet Hayes?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I told you?"

"Donna, do you think I listened the first time?"

"Point. Anyway, Matt and Harriet seem to have a very off and on again relationship. There was this whole piece in Vanity Fair. I heard that they broke up the first time over the national anthem, though I don't see how. I think they got back together after he and Danny came back. But I think they've broken up again. A couple times."

"How do you have room for all of this in your head?"

"This from the man that can recite the Mets' starting line up for the past thirty years. "

"That is practical knowledge!"

"Shush. It's back on."

"Is that the one dating Harriet?"

"No, that's Danny Tripp. He looks like you a little."

"He does NOT!"

"If you say so."

"Seriously, do I look that old?"

"Josh, Danny is younger than you by about five years!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope."

"Well, now I've got something to throw in Sam's face when he starts harping on the healthy California lifestyle!"

"Well, I think the previous drug habit and two failed marriages might have aged him. And it sounds like he's heading for marriage number three if the rumors are true."

"Someone's got to keep those divorce attorneys employed. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Jordan McDeere."

"He's dating his boss?! That's a disaster waiting to happen."

"So, you have no clue who Matt and Danny are, but you know who Jordan is?"

"What can I say? There was some pretty steamy gossip about her and she's hot! I pay attention to things like that! OW!"

"Would you like to say that again?"

"As much as I love when you get jealous, I wish you wouldn't express it so physically. But seriously, I know they do things differently in Hollywood, but dating your boss is a bad idea no matter what!"

"I have to agree. Though I wouldn't recommend pining away for years, either."

"It's not for the faint of heart."

"And I don't think when you're pregnant with another man's child is the best time to start a relationship."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yup. Be nice."

"Trying. Failing."

"Josh! Do you want me to get physical?"

"Actually, I do!"

"Heh. Pervert."

"Ever hopeful! So, to get back to the original subject, does this mean I win? I might rarely see the light of day, but I've never had a drug habit."

"We will just ignore your experience with vegetable bongs for the moment."

"And I've only been married once and you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time, so don't get any funny ideas."

"I'm holding you to that. And don't forget, you waited until your ring was on my finger before you got me pregnant."

"Well, I'm working on it."

"Not anymore."

"Wait... You mean?!"

"Mission accomplished, Mr. Lyman."

"Really?!"

"Yup!"

"................"

"................"

"Can we get physical now?"

"Josh, Studio 60 is still on!"

"I'm sure it'll be online."

"Good point."


End file.
